emotion challenge
by genuine-freak
Summary: Anko thinks that Ibiki doesn't have feelings for her, but Ibiki thinks Anko has no feelings for him. Can Kurenai pursuede Anko into pursuing Ibiki? i suck at summery's lol AnkoIbiki and hints of KurenaiAsuma rated for language and scenes of sexcual nature


**IxA chap 1**

_this is the first chapter of this story there will undoubtedly be more as this pairing needs more love! i can never find enough! anyway enjoy and comment, constructive critisism is always welcome!_

_'blah'_ - thoughts

"blah" - speech

His eyes flickered across the text book, his face was clean of scars, she spotted him in the inspection tape from long ago, his eyes were free of all the horrors they held now, he blinked, his hand moved to turn the page, clean hands, free of scars like his face, his eyes flicker to the camera, Anko feel's he's looking straight at her although she knows he couldn't be. Anko turns off the tape _'I'm obssesed'_ she thinks sinking her head into her hands; the kettle whistles in the other room and she goes and pours the hot dark liquid into a mug and returns to the living room, frustrated, she's been avoiding him for a while now because she doesn't want to racall the dreams he's been in, but she does want to see him too, she wants to feel the way he makes her feel but she knows he'll never return those feelings, he's too cold, too reserved. A knock. She sits up straight from her slumped position on the couch. Anouther knock. Anko moves towards the door wondering who wanted to talk to her so badly it couldn't wait anouther hour when she startes work. Anko opened the door to see the man she'd just been thinking of. Ibiki. Anko's heart stopped. "h-hey Ibiki-san!" she tried to sound confident, _tried_ being the word of focus, Ibiki looked down at her, scared face unmoving apart from the one raised eyebrow, "what do you want then?" Anko leant to her left slightly blocking most of her messy apartemnt from view, "you've been avoiding coming into office" he didn't stop to let her deny anything "I don't know and to be honest I don't care why, but there's a meeting in 5 minutes, be there or there'll be hell to pay" with that he turned and left, Anko shut the door, slid down it and sighed _'I don't care'_ his words flitted round her head like unwanted flies, he didn't care, well what was she expecting of course he didn't; she went to get changed for the meeting.

Ibiki had lied, he did care and he contemplated this as he walked back to the office, she hadn't been avoiding everyone _'just you'_ said a nasty little voice in the back of his brain _'she's probably repulsed by me'_ he thought miserably, why **did** he care? _'because Anko's the best damn thing that's ever walked into your pathetic excuse for a life'_ muttered the voice, he really needed to get that looked into, but it was right if Anko left konoha now, he wouldn't be able to move on and it took all his will to pretend that, that wasn't the case. He stood and watched people getting ready for the meeting but kept thinking of Anko; it was strange for someone like him to fall for someone like her, he showed himself to the world as a man of rules and protocol whilst she was cocky and rebellious by nature, every blink, smile and even every hair on her head practically screams **look at me! i am an infringement! revolution ya know!** they were polar opposites, or that's what people saw, that wasn't nessercarily the case, behind people's backs he hated the rules he had to follow, he wanted to let the full extent of his sadism show but he conducted himself and adapted his malice to co-inside with the formalities he was forced to follow, he often wondered if Anko was someone else when everyone else turned their backs. He was stood at the front when Anko arrived, she never met his eyes either; the meeting went on with no problems, when everyone was leaving he caught Anko before she left "may we talk somewhere else?" she was shaking for some reason "o-okay"...

HAHAHAHAHAHA! lolz! CLIFFHANGER! anyway as i said before don't be afraid to comment i don't bite however if you flame i will hand you over to my brother who does! :) Disclaimer: only the story is mine. all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto the **GOD** lol!


End file.
